coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7434 (27th September 2010)
Plot Natasha arrives on the Street with some scores to settle. Her first stop is the salon, where she tells David some home truths. David's astonished by her outburst. Vinnie accuses the Websters of encouraging Sophie and Sian's behaviour. Furious Kevin threatens him and Vinnie leaves, disowning Sian. Janet stays to talk calmly. Natasha finds Leanne and blames her for her split with Nick. Leanne's stunned. Peter arrives and is puzzled when Natasha urges him to ask Leanne if she loves him. Tyrone tries to find out why Jack's come to stay. Jack's clearly concerned about something but shrugs it off. Natasha's next port of call is the factory. She causes a sensation when she spitefully reveals the unpleasant descriptions Nick uses for Carla, Sean and the girls. The girls are very upset and Nick struggles to defend himself against the backlash. Peter quizzes Leanne about Natasha's visit. Leanne's panicking but manages to pacify him. Carla gives the workers the afternoon off to keep them sweet. Trevor suggests a romantic night for two but Carla dismisses the idea. Trevor leaves, annoyed. Sally takes umbrage when Janet suggests that Sophie's lacking in moral guidance. Rosie arrives home and inflames the situation. Sally's furious and Janet walks out. Norris suspects Tina of being behind Rita's credit card theft. He takes a call from his bank and learns that he too has been the victim of fraud. Norris is certain that Tina and Graeme are in on it together. Rita thinks he's talking nonsense. Natasha calls at the medical centre and lays into Gail. She loudly mentions that Gail illegally accessed her medical files. Dr Carter overhears and challenges Gail. Gail defends herself but Dr Carter sacks her on the spot. Natasha departs triumphantly. Sian thanks Sally for sticking by her. Sally tearfully admits to Kevin that she hates Sophie and Sian's relationship and will never get used to it. Natasha climbs into a taxi and fights back tears as she spots Nick gazing at Leanne. Natasha leaves the street. Cast Regular cast *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Vinnie Powers - Ian Dunn *Janet Powers - Carol Starks *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and waiting area *Victoria Street Notes *Final appearance of Rachel Leskovac as Natasha Blakeman. *The taxi driver who picks up Natasha Blakeman as she leaves Weatherfield is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Natasha's actions send shockwaves around Weatherfield; and Sian's parents have a difficult meeting with Kevin and Sally. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,080,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2010 episodes